Pickup trucks are popular for use in a myriad of ways due to their versatility and ability to carry loads and objects. Racks for use with pickup trucks enhance the ability of the trucks to carry objects, for instance objects that are longer than the bed of the truck. Common racks are disposed over the entire bed and are often custom built to fit the truck. Such racks can otherwise limit the use of the truck bed, make the use of a cover on the bed such as a tonneau cover impractical or impossible, exposing the contents of the bed to the outside elements. The rack also requires a significant amount of time to mount and remove from the truck. Further the mounting of such systems can damage the bed or require that permanent holes be placed in the bed. Further such systems can be quite expensive to install.
There are a number of pickup truck manufacturers; each one utilizes differences in the design of the beds. Some pickup truck manufacturers provide a number of bed length options. Some beds have pocket or stake holes and some do not. Some provide tie down rings. The design of the beds can vary for a variety of other reasons, both functional and cosmetic. Additionally different objects that users desire to carry in their pickup trucks require different mounting methods.
For users of pickup trucks who utilize their trucks in a variety of ways the use of such racks is prevented due to the concerns listed above. Many of these users desire a system that can be easily mounted on the bed, does not significantly restrict the use of bed while the rack is in use and still allows the use of the bed cover. Such users also desire a rack that can be adapted to carry a variety of different objects. There are a number of aftermarket carriers for use with trucks that are available for carrying different objects, for instance utility carriers, ski carriers, ski racks, bike racks, tool carriers, and the like. Many truck owners desire racks that can hold and support such carriers.
Thus what is needed is a rack system that can be utilized on a variety of different trucks with different bed designs and lengths, to carry a variety of objects and can be adjusted to carry different objects at different times on the same truck and rack. What is further needed is a rack system that does not restrict the use of the bulk of the bed. What is needed is a rack system that while in use does not interfere with the use of a truck bed cover such as a tonneau. What is needed is a rack system that can be quickly mounted and removed and can be utilized with a variety of commercially available carriers.